wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XI | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY. Palec dyabelski. Osada okrętu, pod nieobecność dowódzcy, dokonała kilka prac chroniących statek od nacisku gór lodowych. Mozolną tą pracą, zajmowali się Pen, Clifton, Gripper, Bolton, Simpson; palacz i dwaj mechanicy pomagali także towarzyszom, bo gdy maszyna nie potrzebowała ich obecności, stawali się majtkami, i jako tacy, mogli być użyci do wszelkich robót. Czynność ta jednak irytowała oddających się jej. — Mam już tego dosyć, rzekł Pen, i jeśli za trzy dni nie będzie odwilży, przysięgam Bogu że się ani ruszę do czegokolwiek. — Chcesz założyć ręce? odrzekł Plower, toć lepiej użyć ich do pracowania nad powrotem! Myślisz może, żeśmy gotowi tu zimować aż do przyszłego roku? — Smutne by to było zimowisko, rzekł Bolton, bo okręt zewsząd jest odsłonięty! — A któż zaręczy, dodał Brunton, ze na przyszłą wiosnę morze wolniejsze będzie jak dzisiaj? — Co tu gadać o przyszłej wiośnie? odezwał się Pen. Mamy dziś czwartek; jeśli do niedzieli droga wolną nie będzie, to powrócimy na południe. — Słusznie mówi, rzekł Clifton. — Cóż, zgoda na to? zapytał Pen. — Zgoda, odpowiedzieli jego koledzy. — I będzie to bardzo rozumnie, dodał Waren; bo jeśli mamy jak dotąd pracować holując okręt, to lepiej go cofać. — Zobaczymy co będzie w niedzielę, rzekł Wolsten. — Tylko mi pisnąć trzeba, a zaraz kotły zagrzeję, dodał Brunton. — Toć my sami i bez rozkazu możemy podpalić pod niemi, zauważył Clifton. — Jeśli który z panów oficerów, rzekł Pen, zechce tu zazimować, to mu nikt nie wzbroni, zostawi się go w spokoju; łatwo sobie zbuduje budę ze śniegu i żyć w niej będzie mógł, jak prawdziwy Eskimos. — Ja się na to nie zgodzę, zawołał Brunton; nie zostawimy tu nikogo, rozumiecie mnie? Zdaje mi się zresztą, że dowódzca nie będzie się opierał; on sam bardzo już jest niespokojny, a gdy mu się przedstawi łagodnie... — To wielkie pytanie, wtrącił Plower. Shandon jest twardy i uparty niekiedy, i trzeba się zgrabnie wziąć do niego. — Za miesiąc, rzekł Bolton wzdychając smętnie, moglibyśmy być z powrotem w Liverpolu; przebylibyśmy prędko lody kierując się na południe. W początkach czerwca będzie wolne przejście przez cieśninę Davis’a, i już sam prąd zaniósłby nas na Atlantyk. — Mając z sobą dowódzcę i działając na jego odpowiedzialność, nie stracilibyśmy przyrzeczonej nam gratyfikacyi; gdybyśmy z własnej tylko chęci wrócili, mogłoby się to inaczej obrócić. — Wyborne to rozumowanie, rzekł Plover; ten dyabeł Clifton gada jak rachmistrz. Starajmy się nie wchodzić w niesnaski z temi panami z admiralicyi, bo będziemy pewniejsi rzeczy. To też nie zostawilibyśmy tu nikogo. — A jeśli oficerowie nie zechcą nas posłuchać? wtrącił Pen, chcący doprowadzić swych towarzyszy do ostateczności. Na tak wprost postawione pytanie, nikt nie umiał odpowiedzieć. — Zobaczymy jak zrobić, gdy nadejdzie pora po temu, rzekł Bolton; wreszcie dosyć nam będzie namówić Shandona, a zdaje mi się, że to przyjdzie z łatwością. — Jest tu jednak ktoś, kogobym tu chętnie zostawił, rzekł Pen dodając grube przekleństwo — choćby mi rękę miał odgryźć! — Ah! tego psa, wtrącił Plover. — Tak, tego psa; urządzę ja go niebawem. — I słusznie, dorzucił Clifton, wracający do swego ulubionego przedmiotu; jestem pewny że ten pies jest przyczyną wszystkich naszych nieszczęść. — Zadał nam urok, rzekł Plover. — Wprowadził nas na tę ławicę lodu, dorzucił Gripper. — Nagromadził na naszą drogę, wtrącił Wolsten, więcej lodów niż ich tu widziano dawniej kiedykolwiek. — Moja choroba oczu, to jego robota, dodał Brunton. — On winien, że nie dają nam dżynu ani wódki, rzekł Pen. — On sprawcą jest wszystkiego złego, wołali wszyscy, ani myśląc poskromić swą wyobraźnię. — Nie trzeba zapominać, że w nim siedzi kapitan, zauważył Clifton. — Ah! kapitanie nieszczęścia! wołał Pen, podżegając własnemi wyrazami swą bezmyślną wściekłość; chciałeś przyjść tuta], to i zostaniesz! — Ale jak go pochwycie? zapytał Plover. — Sposobność jest wyborna, odpowiedział Clifton; dowódcy niema na pokładzie, jego zastępca śpi w swej kajucie, a Johnson nic nie spostrzeże bo mgła jest gruba.... — Ale sam pies! rzekł Pen. — Śpi w tej chwili przy składzie węgla, odpowiedział Clifton; i gdyby który z was... — Ja się nim zajmę, krzyknął Pen wściekle. — Strzeż się Pen! ma on zęby, któremiby przegryzł sztabę żelaza. — Niech się ruszy, a kałdun mu rozpłatam, zawołał Pen porywając za nóż. — I poskoczył pod pomost, a za nim posunął się Waren gotów mu pomagać. Wrócili wkrótce oba dźwigając na rękach zwierzę z okrępowanym pyskiem i łapami silnie związanemi, zeszli go śpiącego i biedne psisko nie mogło się im wymknąć. — Wiwat Pen! zawołał Plover. — A cóż teraz z nim zrobisz? zapytał Clifton. — Utopię go, odrzekł Pen z okropnym śmiechem zadowolnienia — zobaczymy czy powróci. O paręset kroków od okrętu był otwór okrągławy, wyżłobiony zębami foki z wewnątrz na zewnątrz i utrzymywany ciągle przez to zwierzę w takim stanie, żeby mogło nim wyjść na powierzchnię lodu, dla oddychania. Czuwa ono nad te m, żeby podczas pobytu jego na lodzie otwór nie zamarzł; szczęka bowiem jego tak jest zbudowana, że z wierzchu gryźć nie może — zatem w chwili niebezpieczeństwa nie miałoby którędy uciekać. Do tegoto otworu podążyli Pen i Waren, i wrzucili weń psa, mimo energicznego z jego strony oporu; potem zawalili otwór wielką taflą lodu, przez co zamurowali niejako psa w płynnem jego więzieniu. — Szczęśliwej podróży kapitanie! zawołał brutalski majtek. W parę chwil potem byli już na okręcie, na który gęsta mgła zapadła. Johnson nie mógł widzieć tej operacyi, tem mniej że i śnieg zaczął sypać. W godzinę potem, powrócił do statku Ryszard Shandon z towarzyszami. Shandon zauważył przejście w kierunku północno-wschodnim, i postanowił skorzystać z niego. Wydał odpowiednie rozkazy, a osada spełniła je z pewną skwapliwością. Chciała dać poznać dowódzcy że niepodobna posuwać się dalej, a wreszcie powiedziała sobie, że mu jeszcze trzy dni będzie posłuszna. Część nocy i dnia następnego gorliwie piłowano lody i holowano statek, a Forward posunął się o dwie mile blisko ku północy. Dnia 18-go dotarł bardzo blisko do lądu pod górę z ostrym szczytem, któremu osobliwy jego kształt pozyskał nazwę Palca dyabelskiego. W tem samem miejscu w r. 1851 okręt Prince Albert, a w r. 1853 Advance pod kapitanem Kane, zatrzymane były po kilka tygodni między lodami. Dziwaczny kształt Palca dyabelskiego, okolica pusta i martwa, rozległe łańcuchy gór lodowych wyższych niekiedy nad trzysta stóp, trzeszczenie lodów przerażające, odbrzmiewające szerokiem echem, — wszystko to czyniło nader smutnem położenie Forwarda. Shandon pojmował, że należało koniecznie wydobyć stamtąd okręt i poprowadzić go dalej. Pracując jak pracowano poprzednio, posunięto się w dwadzieścia cztery godzin jeszcze o dwie mile. Ale to mało jeszcze znaczyło. Obawa opanowała dowódzcę statku, a fałszywe jego położenie odbierało mu energię. Stosując się do instrukcyi żądającej by się ciągle naprzód posuwał, przywiódł okręt do nader niebezpiecznego położenia. Holowanie wyczerpało siły osady; dla wyrobienia kanału szerokiego na stóp dwadzieścia w lodzie, zwykle na cztery lub pięć stóp grubym — potrzeba było przeszło trzy godziny usilnej pracy; zdrowie ludzi było silnie zagrożone. Shandon dziwił się ich milczeniu i niezwykłemu poświęceniu, ale się:obawiał, aby ta cisza nie zapowiadała wybuchu bliskiej burzy. Możecie więc zrozumieć jak w takich okolicznościach boleśnie został uderzony odkryciem, że w skutek powolnego i niedającego się czuć ruchu pola lodowego, nocą z 18-go na 19-y Forward stracił co za cenę tylu wysileń zdobyto dla niego; rano w sobotę znalazł się znów przy Palcu dyabelskim, zawsze groźnie wzniesionym; położenie pogorszyło się nawet: góry lodowe mnożyły się, ukazywały się i znikały we mgle jak widziadła. Shandon stracił zupełnie głowę; serce tego nieustraszonego dotąd człowieka przejęte zostało trwogą, równie jak i umysły jego podwładnych. Dowiedział się on o zniknięciu psa, ale nieśmiał ukarać winnych, z obawy wywołania buntu. Przez cały dzień stan atmosfery był okropny; zawieja śniegowa wirowała nieustannie i otaczała bryg nieprzejrzaną zasłoną; a jeśli chwilowo rozjaśniło się w skutek rozszalałego wichru, to oko z przerażeniem dostrzegało, ów Palec dyabelski groźnie stojący na brzegu. Nie było co robić na okręcie przyczepionym za kotwicę do płaszczyzny lodowej; ciemność powstała taka, że człowiek stojący u rudla nie mógł widzieć oficera służbowego, którym był w tej chwili Wall, stojącego z przodu okrętu. Shandon pożerany ciągłym niepokojem oddalił się do swej kajuty; doktór porządkował swe podróżne notaty; jedna połowa załogi była na pokładzie, druga w sali wspólnej. W chwili gdy huragan zdwoił swą gwałtowność, zdawało się, że Palec dyabelski wzrósł niesłychanie wśród mgły rozdartej. — Wielki Boże! krzyknął Simpson cofając się z przestrachu. Ze wszech stron podniósł się okrzyk. — Zdruzgocze nas! — Jesteśmy zgubieni! — Panie Wall, panie Wall! — Już po nas! — Komendancie, komendancie! Okrzyki te wydawali ludzie będący na służbie. Wall poskoczył na tył okrętu. Shandon i doktór wybiegli na pokład i patrzyli. W śród mgły na pół roztwartej zdawało się, że Palec dyabelski zbliżył się do okrętu, i że wzrósł niesłychanie; na wierzchołku jego stał drugi Palec dyabelski, podstawą w górę wzniesiony i obracał się na swym końcu. Ogromna ta massa chwiała się, gotowa runąć i zmiażdżyć okręt. Przerażający to był widok. Każdy cofnął się bezwiednie, a wielu majtków opuściło okręt by się na lodzie chronić od groźnego zjawiska. — Stać wszyscy! zawołał dowódca surowym głosem; na swoje miejsca! — Nie lękajcie się przyjaciele, rzekł doktór, nic w tem niema strasznego. Jestto poprostu złudzenie wzroku i nic innego. — Masz pan słuszność panie Clawbonny, odezwał się Johnson; nieuki te zlękli się cienia. Niektórzy z majtków nabrawszy otuchy po słowach doktora, posunęli się na przód okrętu, a przechodząc z przestrachu do zadziwienia, przyglądali się zjawisku, które niedługo znikło. — Oni to nazywają, złudzeniem wzroku, rzekł Clifton; a ja wam powiadam, że to dyabelska sztuczka. — Najniezawodniej! odparł Gripper. Przez mgłę roztwartą dojrzał Shandon ogromne wolne od lodów przejście, którego się ani domyślał. Można było oddalić się niem od lądu, i postanowił skorzystać z tego co prędzej; ludzie ustawili się po bokach tego kanału i za liny podane sobie ciągnęli statek ku północy. Długo spełniano tę pracę gorliwie ale w milczeniu. Shandon, żeby korzystać jak najśpieszniej z tego przejścia tak niespodzianie odkrytego, kazał zapalić pod kotłem machiny parowej. — To jest prawdziwa dla nas łaska Opatrzności, ten kanał, rzekł do Johnsona; jeśli się nim o kilka mil posuniemy, to może skończą się nasze strapienia. Podniecaj ogień, panie Brunton; dasz mi znać gdy ciśnienie pary będzie dostateczne. A wy przyjaciele zdwójcie tymczasem siły, skorzystamy na tem. Pilno im oddalić się od tego Palca dyabelskiego; usposobienie to ich, w porę nam bardzo przychodzi. W tem posuwanie się brygu nagle przerwane zostało. — Co to jest? zapytał Shandon; panie Wall, czy się liny zerwały? — Nie zerwały się odparł Wall , przechylając się przez poręcz. A oto nasi ludzie uciekają, wdzierają się na okręt, zdają się być straszliwie czemś przerażeni. Shandon poskoczył na przód statku. — Na pokład, na pokład! krzyczeli uciekający, głosem znamionującym najwyższą trwogę. Shandon spojrzał w stronę północną i zadrżał mimowolnie. Dziwne jakieś zwierzę, przerażające swemi ruchami z dymiącym ozorem wywieszonym z ogromnej paszczy, pędziło ku okrętowi. Wysokie było na jakie dwadzieścia stóp; włos jego był najeżony. Ścigało majtków za ich biegiem, a straszliwy jego ogon, długi na stóp dziesięć, pomiatał śnieg i tumany jego podnosił. Widok tego potworu, najodważniejszych zmroził przestrachem. — Ogromny niedźwiedź! wołał ktoś. — To lew Apokalypsy! krzyczał drugi. Shandon pobiegł po swoją fuzyę zawsze nabitą, a doktór także przygotował się do dania ognia do tego potworu, przypominającego zwierzęta przedpotopowe. Zbliżało się w olbrzymich poskokach; Shandon i doktór razem dali ognia, a ich strzały wstrząsając warstwy powietrza, niespodziewany sprawiły skutek. Doktór spojrzał uważnie i nie mógł wstrzymać się od śmiechu. — Znów złudzenie oka, refrakcya! — Refrakcya! powtórzył Shandon. — Pies! za wołał Clifton. — Pies-kapitan! wrzeszczeli inni. — On, i zawsze on! krzyczał Pen. Istotnie, byłto pies, który pod lodem zdołał się uwolnić od swych więzów i wypłynął na powierzchnię przez jakąś rozpadlinę. Łamanie się promieni, zdarzające się bardzo często w tamtych okolicach, nadało mu przerażające rozmiary, które znikły po wstrząśnieniu powietrza strzałami. Niemniej jednak majtkowie, nie przygotowani do zrozumienia naukowego wykładu tego zjawiska, zostali pod wpływem dziwnego wrażenia. Wypadek z Palcem dyabelskim, zjawienie się znów psa w okolicznościach fantastycznych, dokonały moralnego obłędu załogi, i szemranie wybuchnęło.